The present invention relates to the a housing structure for a radio unit and, more particularly, to a housing structure for a pager receiver or like radio unit of the type having charging terminals.
In most prior art radio units, charging terminals are usually disposed in a housing of the unit so as to be substantially flush with the outer surface of the housing. The problem with such a structure is that static electricity is allowed to reach circuitry installed in the housing through the charging terminals as well as the following power source line and other circuitry, often causing essential elements of the apparatus such as a central processing unit to malfunction or even be damaged. This problem is especially conspicuous in those regions and seasons in which humidity is relatively low.